


Meant To Be... I Guess?

by idy



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boyfriends, Cute, I promise, It's a soulmate au, M/M, Some Cursing, i promise cyrus isn't cheating, it will make sense, that's the only reason its rated what it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idy/pseuds/idy
Summary: TJ turned twenty one tomorrow. Your twenty first birthday was an important one. Not because you could legally drink and buy alcohol in America; but because on your twenty first birthday you woke up in your soulmates body. Spending twenty four hours in their body, trying to figure out who they are.Soulmate au based on a tumblr post





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly one shot inspired by this [post.](https://prideand-pretty.tumblr.com/post/153722929377/okay-so-you-know-the-soulmate-au-where-on-your) This could turn into a multichaptered fic if I see people are interested in that, but as of right now it's just this. Please let me know if you want me to continue this! As per usual, I posted this on my tumblr woahpeaches as well.

High school came and went, everyone had different plans for the future. Buffy and Andi decided to stick together and stay near home for college. Cyrus, just as predicted went to an Ivy League school. Columbia University to be exact. He moved all the way to New York for college.

He missed his girls, a great amount but he wasn’t alone. Sophomore year of high school, Cyrus came out as gay to everyone. This also meant coming out to Jonah Beck. Junior year of high school, Jonah came out as bisexual to Cyrus, and then to everyone else. Senior year of high school, they came out as a couple to everyone.

No one was really surprised when they announced their relationship, they were surprised when they announced they were moving to New York together.

While Jonah didn’t get into Columbia, he was able to attend New York University, just twenty five minutes from each other. Cyrus lived on campus, having a full ride scholarship and taking full advantage of that. Jonah lived in an apartment just off campus, with a roommate. His roommate was actually someone Cyrus recommended.

Cyrus found out TJ was attending NYU right before graduation. TJ had an apartment already picked out and ready to move in but he needed a roommate. Cyrus suggested his boyfriend, Jonah. TJ was hesitant, but accepted.

Jonah was harder to convince, not wanting to live with someone he barely knew, but after a few times hanging out with the jock, he decided it would be a good idea. They got along well enough and rent would be cheaper that way.

Now the three of them lived in New York. They had been for nearly three years now.

Jonah and TJ both had jobs. Jonah was a waiter at a restaurant down the street from their apartment and TJ worked at a flower shop. Jonah laughed at him when he heard about his job the first time. TJ didn’t care, he was earning more money than Jonah was and his coworker was cute.

Cyrus didn’t work, he didn’t have time. He took extra classes. He almost didn’t have the time to see Jonah as much as he wanted to.

Speaking of his boyfriend, the two of them had plans to go out with TJ for his birthday. The boy was turning twenty one tomorrow. Your twenty first birthday was an important one. Not because you could legally drink and buy alcohol in America; but because on your twenty first birthday you woke up in your soulmates body. Spending twenty four hours in their body, trying to figure out who they are.

TJ didn’t really care, but he told his friends that whoever woke up in his body, they had to be nice. He didn’t want his soulmate to be miserable for the day they were stuck in his body. They probably aren’t even expecting it. TJ knew whoever it was, wasn’t twenty one yet or he would have already found who they were. Whenever they turn twenty one, they will switch again which would hopefully be more fun. If they have already met in person.

TJ isn’t in a relationship so it’s not like he had anything riding on this. Unlike Jonah and Cyrus, who both had a few months before either of them turn twenty one. He knew it was stressful. Being in a relationship, knowing there may be a chance you won’t be soulmates.

Even if TJ wasn’t nervous, Cyrus was nervous for him. What if his soulmate lived in a different country? Tomorrow isn’t their birthday so they definitely will not be expecting to wake up in a two bedroom apartment in New York City. What would TJ do? How would he survive somewhere else? Cyrus was beyond nervous for his friend.

He made sure to stock Jonah and TJ’s refrigerator for whoever TJ’s soulmate was, and even made sure TJ’s room was clean.

“Cy, you really don’t have to worry about it. TJ’s not even worried about it.” Jonah sighed rubbing his boyfriend’s shoulders as they stood in the kitchen. They were waiting on TJ to finish getting ready before they went out.

“Yeah Underdog, whoever my soulmate is, will have to get used to who I actually am.” TJ said, a bit absently as he walked into the kitchen tying his tie.

“We want to make a good impression, whoever it is. Guy or girl, will appreciate it.”

That was one thing, TJ didn’t have a label for his sexuality, whoever his soulmate was that meant that was the person for him. He liked the surprise.

“Whatever, dude. They’ll have you here when they wake up so I’m sure it won’t be so bad.” TJ shrugged. Cyrus had insisted on staying the night, having to be there for whoever would be there in the morning.

“Let’s just go, stop stressing about tomorrow. Let’s celebrate your last day being twenty.” Jonah said, clasping his hand on his roommate’s shoulder.

They left rather quickly after that. Just a few more things Cyrus had to do. He had to brush his teeth a second time before leaving, as well as double check that everything electrical was turned off.

The night was over sooner than they thought. They ate, even went to see a movie TJ really wanted to see, and then headed back to the apartment. Jonah and Cyrus went to Jonah’s room while TJ went to his room. Reminded by Cyrus to wear more than just his boxers to bed. Only to tease the boy, “Why shouldn’t I give them a show? Let them know what they’re getting into it?” Cyrus had only stammered and blushed before his boyfriend took him away.

Jonah made sure his boyfriend had calmed down, understanding why Cyrus was still so nervous. Someone they didn’t know would wake up in TJ’s body tomorrow. The person TJ should spend the rest of his life with. And they would have to deal with whoever that was.

Around midnight, Cyrus finally fell asleep. TJ already peacefully asleep in his own bedroom.

That Saturday morning, TJ woke up staring at his apartment ceiling. _What?_ TJ nearly choked on air. He was still in his apartment. He didn’t have a soulmate. Then he heard it. A small snore. TJ wasn’t alone in the bed. He turned to his side and gasped.

Jonah Beck was in the bed next to him.

Cyrus Goodman is his soulmate. _Oh fuck_.


	2. Nice to Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh! You must be TJ’s soulmate! I’m Jonah Beck, his roommate.” He rushed forward to shake TJ’s...uh Cyrus’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated this. I had a few people ask for me to continue, and I really loved this story so I continued. I hope everyone likes how I went with this chapter! I plan to finish this in five chapters, but I might extend it; however, as for now I'm sure it will be just five chapters. The next chapter will be very similar to this one in the sense that it will be Cyrus's reaction to figuring out he is in TJ's body!

Jonah Beck is a clingy sleeper, TJ noted. The boy had on leg over Cyrus’s legs and one arm around him as well. TJ did not like that. He had to get up, before Jonah wakes up. Before Cyrus realizes.

Fuck. Cyrus.

The boy was going to freak out. He and Jonah were meant to be soulmates, Jonah was so sure that they were meant to be. Constantly boasted about it. After living with the guy for so long, TJ knows he hates to be wrong. He is also very jealous.

Now, while TJ has thought about the possibility of being with Cyrus before; he never thought it would actually happen. Cyrus is his friend. His roommate’s boyfriend. His soulmate.

TJ couldn’t help but smile. Cyrus Goodman, the boy he had a crush on in junior high and high school. The boy he just had to say yes to when he begged for him to let Jonah live with him. Cyrus Goodman is TJ Kippen’s soulmate.

TJ had to get up, and quickly. He didn’t need the good morning kiss that he knew Jonah always gave Cyrus.

After a five minute struggle, TJ stood in the middle of the bedroom. Cyrus slept in just his boxers. Of course he did.

TJ had finally found Cyrus’s clothes, and was fully dressed. When he stepped into the living room, Cyrus was already pacing in the living room.

_Is that what TJ’s full body looks like?_

“Cyrus?”

“Oh no. TJ, TJ no. This cannot be happening.” Cyrus ran his fingers through TJ’s hair. “We can’t. I can’t believe this. I always knew Jonah and I wouldn’t be soulmates. But you? My soulmate? I can’t wrap my head around this.” He was talking so quickly.

“Underdog, relax. Please.” TJ said, stepping forward to hold the boy still. “A lot of people end up dating someone other than their soulmate. Only 40% of people actually marry their soulmate.I promise I won’t be upset if you and I are in the other 60%.” He tried to smile, sure he wanted this to work but he was not going to force this.

“No, no. TJ, I want this to work.”

“What?” TJ thought he imagined it.

“You know I’m a firm believer of soulmates. If I’m your soulmate, then Jonah’s soulmate is somewhere out there.”

“Cyrus, think about this. You’re stressed, you love Jonah. You cannot throw it away because of this ridiculous soulmate thing.” TJ couldn’t believe he was going to reject the guy who the universe says he belongs to.

“TJ…”

“Look, here’s what we can do. I can pretend to be you and you can pretend to be someone who is my soulmate… and then we never tell Jonah. His twenty first birthday comes before yours, and he’ll just find out then? Or we tell Jonah.”

“Tell me what guys?” Jonah was just waking up. His hair a mess, and still shirtless. Suddenly his eyes widened. “Oh! You must be TJ’s soulmate! I’m Jonah Beck, his roommate.” He rushed forward to shake TJ’s...uh Cyrus’s hand.

TJ made eye contact with Cyrus behind Jonah, trying to communicate with the boy.

“Uh… Nice to meet you. I’m Cy...Simon. I’m Simon.” Cyrus shook his boyfriend’s hand feeling horrible.

“Simon! It’s so nice to meet you. I’m sure Cyrus has already talking your head off and explained the current situation.” Jonah turned to TJ, smiling at his boyfriend’s face not even knowing what was going on in his head. “Right, Cy?”

“Oh yeah… Already explained to him who we are, who his soulmate is and learned a bit about him.” TJ nodded, doing his best to try and be Cyrus.

“Well… Simon, Cyrus, I have to get ready for work. I trust you can handle this babe?”

“Oh yeah… I can handle this.” TJ shrugged.

Jonah leaned in for a kiss, which TJ immediately side stepped.

“What?” “Not in front of Simon!” TJ quickly lied.

Jonah only shrugged, glancing at TJ’s body, where Cyrus just watched the two of them with wide, nervous eyes.

“Well, I’ll see you before I leave okay?”

They both watched Jonah walked towards the bathroom. It wasn’t until the door was shut, that they sighed.

“Oh fuck.” TJ sighed.


	3. Relax, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, oh no, oh no.
> 
> He was in TJ’s bedroom, and judging by his hands; he was not himself. Cyrus Goodman is in his boyfriend’s roommate’s body. He is TJ Kippen’s soulmate. What is he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night? Who am I? Okay, I was just really excited once I started writing. This chapter is Cyrus waking up and figuring it out, all until the very end of the last chapter. So they do end the same, and some of the conversation is the same except with Cyrus's thoughts and opinions instead of TJ's like last time. Hopefully it isn't too repetitive and you enjoy it! The next two chapters will come soon, and I have many ideas for it.

Cyrus woke with a jolt. It felt as his soul was being sucked from his being. He turned to his side to wake his sleeping boyfriend, feeling a bit panicky; however, when he rolled over he was alone.

Cyrus sat up, looking around the room. It looked like Jonah’s except more trophies and basketball posters, clothes littering the floor.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no._

He was in TJ’s bedroom, and judging by his hands; he was not himself. Cyrus Goodman is in his boyfriend’s roommate’s body. He is TJ Kippen’s soulmate. What is he going to do?

Cyrus quickly noticed he was shirtless. Of course TJ would sleep shirtless the night before his twenty first birthday. Of course he wanted to show off to whoever his soulmate ended up being. With a mortified look, his hands quickly dove under the covers to touch his thighs. Oh good, he was wearing pajama pants.

Cyrus climbed out of the bed, making it up for TJ. What kind of soulmate would he be if he hadn’t cleaned up.

What is he thinking? He has Jonah, he couldn’t possibly want to be with TJ could he?

They are soulmates, and Cyrus has dreamed about his soulmate since they learned about soulmates in the sixth grade. When Jonah turned twenty one in a few months he would have his own soulmate. Sure, not everyone ended up with his soulmate but Cyrus wanted this to work. Would TJ want to try this?

Cyrus was getting ahead of himself.

He dressed himself in what could be deemed the cleanest shirt TJ had. He fought the urge to use the restroom, instead walking into the living room to wait for TJ.

It was ten minutes later when he watched himself walk into the living room dressed in something he hadn’t wore in months. Oh no. TJ dressed him. He went to bed in his boxers. Oh no, oh no.

“Oh no. TJ, TJ no. This cannot be happening.” He stammered out as he ran his fingers through TJ’s hair. “We can’t. I can’t believe this. I always knew Jonah and I wouldn’t be soulmates. But you? My soulmate? I can’t wrap my head around this.” He was talking so quickly, he couldn’t handle this.

“Underdog, relax. Please.” TJ said, stepping forward to hold the boy still. Cyrus looked down at his own face. If he was in his own body, staring at TJ he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from kissing his soulmate.

“A lot of people end up dating someone other than their soulmate. Only 40% of people actually marry their soulmate.I promise I won’t be upset if you and I are in the other 60%.” Oh wait. TJ was talking to him. He was right, technically; but that’s not what he wanted.

“No, no. TJ, I want this to work.”

“What?” Cyrus instantly regretted opening his mouth.

“You know I’m a firm believer of soulmates. If I’m your soulmate, then Jonah’s soulmate is somewhere out there.”

“Cyrus, think about this. You’re stressed, you love Jonah. You cannot throw it away because of this ridiculous soulmate thing.” Cyrus was going to be sick. TJ didn’t want to be with him.

“TJ…”

“Look, here’s what we can do. I can pretend to be you and you can pretend to be someone who is my soulmate… and then we never tell Jonah. His twenty first birthday comes before yours, and he’ll just find out then? Or we tell Jonah.”

Cyrus wanted to tell him that they should just tell Jonah, that he would break it off with him when he was in his own body. That TJ could move out, and they could find an apartment together.

“Tell me what guys?” Jonah was just waking up. His hair a mess, and still shirtless. Suddenly his eyes widened. “Oh! You must be TJ’s soulmate! I’m Jonah Beck, his roommate.” He rushed forward to shake TJ’s...uh Cyrus’s hand.

Cyrus was about to tell him, ready to blurt out that it was him. That he, Cyrus Goodman, is TJ Kippen’s soulmate; however TJ was begging him with his eyes to not say anything. At least that’s what he thought.

“Uh… Nice to meet you. I’m Cy...Simon. I’m Simon.” Cyrus shook his boyfriend’s hand feeling horrible. Simon? What an idiot, that sounded so similar to his own name. Jonah was going to see right through him.

“Simon! It’s so nice to meet you. I’m sure Cyrus has already talking your head off and explained the current situation.” Jonah turned to TJ, smiling at him. He didn’t notice. Oh no. What was going to happen? “Right, Cy?”

“Oh yeah… Already explained to him who we are, who his soulmate is and learned a bit about him.” TJ nodded, doing his best to try and be Cyrus. Cyrus tried not to smile, TJ looked so uncomfortable.

“Well… Simon, Cyrus, I have to get ready for work. I trust you can handle this babe?”

“Oh yeah… I can handle this.” TJ shrugged, making eye contact with Cyrus.

Jonah leaned in for a kiss, which TJ immediately side stepped. Cyrus sighed in relief quietly.

“What?” “Not in front of Simon!” TJ quickly lied, and Cyrus silently thanked him.

Jonah only shrugged, glancing at TJ’s body, where Cyrus just watched the two of them with wide, nervous eyes. He sent him a small smile.

“Well, I’ll see you before I leave okay?”

Cyrus watched his boyfriend walk into the bathroom, wanting nothing more than to cry and confess to him. He needed to call Buffy.

“Oh fuck.” TJ sighed.

"Language." Cyrus corrected, sighing as well.


End file.
